Tonight Is A Fairytale
by NellenRusher
Summary: Being a princess comes with responsibilities. Having suitors placed to fall in love and get married quickly is something not every normal girl has to deal with. Who will win the princesses heart? (Sorry the summery is so bad I hope the story is better!)


**So this here is a little story I mustered up the other day in a coffee shop when I was being the little piggy I am eating a brownie and drinking a strawberry lemonade xD (random extra fact it was freezing cold and raining outside and I still opted for a cold drink cause I'm nuts and stupid like that ;))**

**This is for very special friends of mine, I love both of them to bits and they have been keeping me strong and giving me a reason to be here. Without them I'm absolutely nothing so this is for you guys! I have no idea if either of you will see this ****or not but if you do I hope you know who you are and I apologise now about how bad it is and that it is rather long too :p I love you both so freaking much and thank you for everything you've ever done for me and keeping me strong! :') **

**Enjoy! Oh and I am sorry for any mistakes I did read through this before posting but I was kinda watch Camp Rock while doing so and I have a slight obsession with Demi! LOVE HER! Any other Lovatics reading this btw? xD **

* * *

I woke up from the sun glaring through the curtains. I rolled over longing for a lie in just for once. I knew even if I pretended to be asleep Moseby would come and get me up. As I have no life. As if on cue he walked in my room and opened the curtains letting the sunlight pour though the window. "Wake up princess." He said a little disgruntled. "Don't call me that." I groaned. I hated when people said that. I hated when people used my full name more. "Fine, you still have to get up. Today is busy and don't forget the masquerade ball tonight for your 18th birthday. You have to announce your suitors." I groaned and buried myself in the sheets of my bed. "Come back tomorrow I'm sleeping!" I said as Moseby pulled the covers off me. "Get dressed you're meeting with your parents for breakfast then you have to greet guests ahead of tonight." Moseby pulled me to my bathroom where a simple dress had been laid out for me and I got dressed quickly. [ cgi/set?id=85016719] "I thought the whole point of a masquerade was that you don't see their faces?" I said as I stepped out ready to meet with my parents. "Well yes." He said. "And it's my party?" I said slowly. "Yes princess." We reached the doors to the small dining room for intermit family moments (which are rare occasions). "Don't call me that!" I hissed at him as now we were with my parents. I curtsied for my parents. "Happy Birthday sweetie!" My parents said to me, "Thank you, will you be here tonight?" Considering they missed my last few birthday's I was starting to lose hope but they were the King and Queen so obviously they couldn't control what people expected of them. "We both are." My mum pressed her hand on top of mine with a gentle smile. "Really? You won't have to leave last minute?" I knew better than to raise my hopes. "We have made sure to be there. Don't forget I need to dance with you." My father said standing up. He kissed the top of my head and so did my mother and they left the room to me and Moseby. "Now we need to settle on today's plans." Moseby said. "I'm not greeting my guests. I want to wait." Moseby tried to stop me "No. It's my birthday. I want to be swept off my feet by some masked man and fall in love tonight. I want my fairytale moment. I'm meant to be a princess. I need to feel like Cinderella, I want to have the night of my life." I looked at him and he was giving me a sad smile. "You're right. You only turn 18 once. This is your night but…" He looked guilty, "I don't make the rules and you know that…" I stood up and walked out of the room. I knew Moseby was following me. It was his job. He was on the phone I stopped when I reached the end of the corridor before the staircase leading to the main area of the palace where the party will be held tonight.

_***Tonight Is A Fairytale***_

"You're lucky your parents are so reasoning." Moseby was lecturing me. I was trying to sneak away from him just to read for a little while before I was taken away by a million people to get ready for tonight and into my gown. "Yes I get it I'm lucky. Can I go now?" I asked him. "No, I'm not allowed to leave your side, you know that." He said as we turned a corner and I saw the back of heads of some guests for tonight. I swiftly turned on my heels and went to any other room but the library. "Where are you going now?" Moseby was annoyed with me. "Anywhere those people are not. It's 4 right? I could go get ready. Bye, see you when I'm dressed!" I called as I grabbed one of the random maids to go with me as I didn't want Moseby to follow me still. "But we still have lots to do before 7…" I didn't hear the rest as we were now in my room getting ready for tonight. Having big parties and balls did have highlights.

Once I was ready [ cgi/set?id=85013885] I was waiting till it was my queue to go and join the party which actually started nearly an hour ago. "You look beautiful. I still can't believe you're 18 I remember when you were a baby." Moseby was tearing up. "Thank you Moseby, I don't know what I would do without you." I hugged him. "Let's go, I must say there are 4 young suitors who are standing out from the rest." Moseby said with a wink. "They're not ugly are they?" I said with a laugh as we left for the ball room. "Quite the opposite actually." He went ahead of me and left me alone in the foyer. I adjusted my mask as I stepped up to the doors waiting for them to open. The doors swung open and I walked out to the balcony with a sea of people. Lined up at the bottom of one of the stair cases were the court appointed suitors and as Moseby said from behind the masks only some did stand out. I would have to dance with each of them later and there were 15. I walked down the stairs and went and curtsied to my parents, after that the music began and all I had to do was mingle around till I was asked to dance.

_***Tonight Is A Fairytale***_

I had barely had a minute to sit down as there was always someone asking for my attention. They wanted to wish me a happy birthday or ask about my plans for the future. And being honest I had no idea about the future other than once I'm married my parents are expecting me to take over the crown. I had now danced with most of the suitors and I had 4 left. The ones I had already met were sweet and nice but I couldn't connect with them the way I was meant to. I was meant to marry one of these guys but none of them were my type really. I was talking to my cousin while trying to sit down for a little while when two of my suitors came up to us. "Princess may I have this dance?" I nodded and he led me to the floor while I watched the other step up to my friend and led her to dance too. "So are you having a nice night so far princess?" He asked his voice was smooth and cool. He had these deep chocolate eyes. "Please can you not call me that? It sounds way too formal." I said as he spun me round. "As you wish, my name is Logan by the way." He gave me a crooked smile and he was being charming to me. These were the times I wish I didn't pick a masquerade for tonight. "Well Logan you already know my name. If you don't mind me asking why do you keep looking at Demi?" I noticed the way he has been looking at her as we were dancing and she was dancing with somebody else. "Demetria? She lets you call her but her nickname?" He sighed. "Well yes, we're best friends and cousins, you know who I am. I could call you… Logiebear and you not complain." I said making him blush. "You should ask her to dance." He nodded as the song ended and we switched partners. The music started up again and I was dancing again this time probably more smoothly. "Happy birthday, I have a surprise for you later princess." He said. "You are taking off your mask?" I joked. "No princess, I wrote a song and me and my three friends wanted to sing it to you?" I stared into those green eyes and they were full of care. "Thank you…" I started, "Kendall…" he replied with a grin. "Thank you Kendall, but we might not have time tonight. Tomorrow?" I really wanted to hear the song. "Tomorrow it is. How many more of us do you have to dance with tonight?" He asked probably wanting another dance later like most of them did. "Just two." I stated as the song ended. He bowed to me and I left. I re-joined Demi who was now sitting with Logan and they were accompanied with the final two of my suitors and Kendall. "Are you having a good night princess?" I nodded and my eyes connected with a pair of dark brown ones. "Would you like to make it better by dancing with me?" I smiled and accepted the hand which was extended to mine. I couldn't help but not concentrate on the dance though. I was really entranced by the guy I saw back at the table. "Princess?" I shook my head and cleared my thoughts I wasn't dancing with him right now I was dancing with someone else. "Sorry, I zoned out." I said, I stared into his hazel eyes and smiled and he beamed back to me. "It's okay; I would feel like this if I was in your position. My 18th wasn't anything to this." He told me. "I didn't choose this big party, well I opted for masquerade though." He nodded and we continued to dance in a comfortable silence. "Oh pardon me I didn't tell you my name. It's James." He said just as the song was coming to an end. "Well it was nice to meet you James." I curtsied and turned around to see Moseby. "Your father wishes to speak with you before your dance with him." He said and I turned around and James was back to the table where we were seated before. I nodded and let Moseby take me away.

I walked into the deserted drawing room and saw my father on the balcony. "Dad? You wanted to see me?" I asked as I stepped up to him. "Yes, I wanted to see how you were coping with the suitors. I didn't take too well when I had to pick mine." He chuckled we all knew that story well. He had snuck off with my mother instead of the court appointed suitors. They did get married in the end as they let love win but the story was often repeated as it was romantic and known all over the kingdom. "I'm doing great. I have met all of them but one." I smiled thinking about those eyes. "You found someone. I'm happy that you did, love is a gift and if you are smiling and you already only had a matter of minutes with the boy it's truly magical." He took a step back and looked me up and down. "You do look beautiful tonight. You'll look great on our stamps." I sighed it was something he has always said to me. "Thank you dad. And the guy… I haven't even danced with him yet, we just saw each other from across a table." He gave me a warm smile as we walked back to the party for our dance.

_***Tonight Is A Fairytale***_

After my dance with dad I was getting pretty tired and I was glad it was almost midnight and the party would be ending. I was tapped in my shoulder and I turned to meet those eyes I had been longing to see for a while now. "May I have the final dance with the princess?" I nodded "You may." I smiled and he led me to the centre of the dance floor. We started dancing and it felt like nobody else was in the room at all. Just us. "Do you feel it?" he asked me "Feel what?" I smiled at him as he pulled me off the floor and we walked out of the ball room to the gardens. The fairy lights were all on and it was set up like a miniature enchanted forest, like it has been since I fell in love with fairytales as a child. It was my garden, I always came here. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked as we walked he was holding my hand and he lead me round the small path. "I wanted to be alone with you. That is okay?" He asked a little panicked. "It will be once you tell me your name." I said. He blushed and looked me in the eye "It's Carlos." I smiled and we continued walking.

We heard the town clock chime and it was midnight. "Your birthday is now finished…" He whispered to me and I looked into his eyes. "Not quite I still have till the twelfth chime." I said as I pulled off his mask and got a full look of his face. I slowly leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet and smooth and just what I was hoping it to be. It ended on the final chime of the clock and we pulled away. "Now your birthday is over." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you Carlos, I should go before Moseby has you removed from the suitor list." I giggled as we ran back as best we could. I walked into the main foyer and as expected Moseby was there waiting for me. "I'm staying here with 3 other suitors so I will see you around princess." He said with a short bow. "Wait, Carlos!" I called and he stopped walking away. "Yes?" I gave him another kiss. It had more haste than before but it told him what I felt before I fled off to my room with Moseby hot on my tail.

"Please tell me that was one of your suitors?" Moseby said once my bedroom door was shut. "Yes and please can you leave? Demi will be here soon!" I said to him. I didn't want him here. He nodded and left my room as Demi walked in. We both changed and got into our pyjamas. [ cgi/set?id=85145770] "Okay spill!" I said. "What is there to tell?" I frowned at her and she giggled. "Okay… I might like Logan." She blushed at me "But what about you and Carlos?" My turn to blush… "We went to the garden... And we kissed more than once…" I said going bright red. She let out a small _"aww"_ and then we went all serious "Seriously though, Logan? He wouldn't stop looking at you when we were dancing and I met the dude tonight." I said making her go redder and redder. "Also remember who I am and who he is meant to be in competition to marry. This guy is crazy for you!" I said to her and she nodded. We continued talking for a little while longer before we both got too tired.

_***Tonight Is A Fairytale***_

It has been 6 months since my birthday and it was spring. Nothing much has happened apart from me and Carlos seeing each other in secret as I have to wait to make a formal speech and say I have chosen him as my prince. I could have done it on my birthday as it was obvious he was the one. I knew it and so did he but there was guilt riding over me. I wanted to let the other suitors back out. So the only people who knew about the two of us were Demi, Logan (who backed out of becoming my prince and is engaged to Demi) and Moseby. Something that relieved me slightly was the fact only 4 of my original suitors are left in the running; Jett who has an extremely high military status, Kendall whose father is a Lord and finally James whose father is a Duke. Jett my least favourite of the four is sticking around and generally getting in my face while the others are only sticking around because of their parents.

I was preparing for a garden party for my mother's upcoming birthday celebration as it was a whole week of festivities I had to always be on my toes and ready. We were also not staying at the palace we were at one of my grandfather's castles that were originally built to be a fort but now were just a summer home for us. It was beautiful with all the spring nature and the old appeal it brought. Whenever I came here I was at peace and had no worries at all. I stepped out into the hallway were Moseby was waiting for me all dressed ready for an afternoon talking with all the guests. [ cgi/set?id=90706234] "You know your duties for this afternoon and the rest of the week." Moseby said as he led me to the veranda. "Yes, I know. I'm not picking though." I said as I spotted Demi and Logan at a table and excused myself from Moseby before he could nag me about my suitors.

"Afternoon your Highness" Logan and Demi bowed and I curtsied in response. "May I join you?" Both nodded and I sat down at the small table. The servants walked around offering me a drink which I accepted and sipped from with a knowing look to Demi and Logan who were trying to hide that they were planning something from me. "So are you going to tell me what you two are planning or do I have to force it out of you?" Demi gave Logan a pleading look and he shook his head and pecking her lips. "Sorry it's a surprise, you'll love it though, Princess" I huffed and took another sip of my drink looking around for some people in particular. I was talking mindlessly with Demi as Logan left to go and talk with some members of parliament who were at the party. Jett stepped up to us and took hold of my hand and interrupted our convocation. "Princess would you care to take a walk around the gardens with me?" He kissed the top of my hand and I rolled my eyes which made Demi giggle. "I'll leave you two alone, I see Carlos, Kendall and James over there." She giggled again and left me alone with Jett.

He linked his arm with mine and walked I kept quiet and let him talk as we were walking around. I was having a rather dull time with him and was longing for someone to request me and take me away from him. I saw my mother talking with Carlos which confused me so I wasn't really paying attention to Jett and his talk about how amazing he was. He even started talking about how he was better looking than James, Kendall and Carlos. Who knows how he is so high in the military. Jett started to take me away from the party which was something I wasn't really in the mood to stray too far especially as I might be needed. "Jett, can we go back because I'm a little thirsty." I lied and he looked at me. "What's that in your hand?" he questioned me. "Sparkling cider, I really fancy water though." He nodded and led us back the party.

_***Tonight Is A Fairytale***_

The garden party was going rather calmly I had managed to wiggle my way away from Jett and mingle around with the important figures that were at the party. I wanted to see Carlos and see what he was talking to my mother about. I was now sitting down eating a mini custard tart as I was peckish and looked around for someone to talk to who was familiar. Before I could I was flagged down by my mother. I curtsied when I reached her and she smiled at me. "Are you having a nice afternoon?" She asked. "I am thank you, yourself?" I smiled. "I got to know one of your suitors; he's very fond of you." I blushed so that's what Carlos was doing. "I might be fond of him too." I replied. "I think you might be a little bit more than that. Sweet heart just listen to your heart and let it guide you don't worry about the others and hurting them. In the end of the day it is your crown and future, you have to be with someone you love and trust. You love that boy." I listened carefully to my mother's words. "Now go and get ready for tonight with Demetria, I'm looking forward to hearing you girls sing." I curtsied to my mother and went off to find Demi before Moseby finds the both of us.

"Princess?" I turned around and saw Carlos. "Carlos, I'm sorry we didn't get to spend time together today." I smiled as I slowly walked up to him. "That is okay. I just wanted to say good luck to you as I already wished it to Demi." He blushed; I kissed him on the cheek and curtsied before spotting Demi and dragging her away from playing footsie with Logan under a table. "Hey! What was that for?" She cried as I dragged us up to the doors. "We have to get ready! Come on before Mos…" I started when we came face to face with Moseby. "Princess, where are you going? The party is not finished." He seemed frustrated. "I have to get ready for tonight we're singing remember?" He nodded and followed us as we continued on up to my room where our things were.

_***Tonight Is A Fairytale***_

"I think we're ready!" I said as I smoothed my dress down. [ cgi/set?id=97961720] There was a knock at the door and Moseby walked in. "It's time ladies. Good luck!" He smiled and held me back. "You really need to stop getting more beautiful or I will have to bring tissues to work with me." He smiled. "Thank you Moseby." I curtsied and followed Demi. "You ready?" She smiled and took my hand as we walked up to the doors where once opened a balcony with microphones was set up for us. Below was a mini stage with a band and we took a deep breath ready to enter out. "As I will ever be." I smiled and took a step and the doors swung open. The music started and we picked up our microphones from the stands.

**_"Hey! Hey! Hey!_**  
**_La la la la la_**  
**_Hey! Hey! Hey!_**  
**_La la la la la"_**

**_"You come from here, I come from there"_**

**_"You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere"_**

**_"We're more alike than anybody could ever tell_**  
**_(Ever tell)"_**

**_"Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks"_**

**_"Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak"_**

**_"But we can get up and let loose and LOL_**  
**_(LOL)"_**

**_"It may seem cliché for me to wanna say_**  
**_That you're not alone_**  
**_(That you're not alone)"_**

**_"And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact_**  
**_I got your back,"_**

**_"Yeah yeah yeah!"_**

**_"'Cause we're one and the same_**  
**_We're anything but ordinary_**  
**_One and the same_**  
**_I think we're almost legendary_**

**_You and me, the perfect team_**  
**_Chasing down the dream_**  
**_We're one and the same!_**

**_Hey! Hey! Hey!_**  
**_La la la la la"_**

**_"I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me"_**

**_"When we write the same song in a different key"_**

**_"It's got a rhythm you and me can get along_**  
**_(Get along)"_**

**_"And it may seem cliché for me to wanna say_**  
**_That you're not alone_**  
**_(Here I go again)"_**

**_"And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact_**  
**_I still got your back, yeah!"_**

**_"(I still got your back)"_**

**_"'Cause we're one and the same_**  
**_We're anything but ordinary_**  
**_One and the same_**  
**_I think we're almost legendary_**

**_You and me, the perfect team_**  
**_Shaking up the scene_**  
**_We're one and the same!"_**

**_"(Yeah, yeah)"_**

**_"'Cause we're one and the same"_**

**_"We're anything but ordinary"_**

**_"One and the same"_**

**_"We're so good, more than momentary!"_**

**_"'Cause we're one"_**

**_"(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)"_**

**_"'Cause we're one_**  
**_(I think we're almost legendary)"_**

**_"We're anything but ordinary!"_**

**_"You and me, the perfect team_**  
**_Chasing down the dream, oh_**  
**_You and me, the perfect team_**  
**_Shaking up the scene_**  
**_We're one and the same!_**

**_Hey! Hey! Hey!_**  
**_La la la la la_**  
**_Hey! Hey! Hey!"_**

The music died down and everyone clapped I looked around the guests and Carlos made a heart with his hands for me and I saw Logan mouth _'love you'_ to Demi and she giggled. "Come on let's get you to lover boy over there!" Demi shoved me down the spiral stairs and to Carlos. "You were great there! I didn't know how well you sung." He chirped as he hugged me. "Well now you do. I also write a little." I blushed "With me! I was just as important to that song as you were!" Demi huffed. "You were amazing!" Logan kissed her and she melted away to the kiss. "Princess?" I turned around with an eye roll and saw Jett. "Yes Jett?" I smiled hiding my annoyance. "Would you care to dance?" he asked extending his hand. "I would a little later but James just asked so I'm dancing with him first." I replied and started to drag James away from Carlos and Kendall "Hey!" Jett called as James and I made our way to the dance floor. "You know he told me to back out because he is better looking than me and told Kendall he has a weird face." James shook his head. I sighed but smiled as I enjoyed dancing with James for a few songs. "Sorry I dragged you away. I just couldn't stand more of Jett." James smiled and kissed my hand as we finished our dance. "It's okay Princess. It was a pleasure." I curtsied as he bowed and walked away.

_***Tonight Is A Fairytale***_

I was just mingling around the party I had managed to escape and relax a little but Moseby managed to find me every time and talk to some dignitaries or dance with someone. "Sweet heart, may I talk with you?" I nodded and followed my father who had just arrived to a quiet table in the room. "You probably know what this is about?" He said to me and I remained quiet. "You are really beautiful tonight." He said to me. "Dad what did parliament say?" I whispered but he still heard me. He sighed "You need to make your speech at your next birthday." I nodded in understanding. "I figured, I have a little while I guess." I smiled as he stood up. "You are so wise and understanding. I wish I could have done more but it was out of my hands. Excuse me I owe the birthday girl a dance." I giggled "Bye daddy" I curtsied and watched him go over and dance with my mother.

_***Tonight Is A Fairytale***_

The night progressed and I it was nearing the end of the night. The current song ended and instead of the music changing to the next song a voice spoke. "Princess we got special permission to sing this to you tonight on our Queen's birthday." I spun my head around and saw Logan, James and Kendall on stage with microphones. I smiled and then I saw Carlos in front of me with a microphone too. "May I have this dance?" he bowed. I nodded as the music began and I listened to them sing.

_**"One night one place**_  
_**One look at your face**_  
_**I didn't know what to say**_  
_**I was nervous a little, (yeah)**_  
_**I'm doing my thing (oh)**_  
_**You're doing the same (oh)**_  
_**Come over my way**_  
_**We can meet in the middle"**_

Kendall started to sing as me and Carlos twirled around the dance floor.

_**"I ain't worried about nobody else tonight**_  
_**Let's pretend that there ain't no one else around**_  
_**All that matters is that you're with me**_  
_**Take my hand**_  
_**Take my hand**_  
_**Take my hand"**_

The whole of the dance floor had cleared and it was just me and Carlos. We owned the floor and he held me safe as we danced to their singing.

_**"And we'll go to a place like a fairytale**_  
_**Let this magical night have a happy ending**_  
_**Love is in the air (oh)**_  
_**Feel it everywhere (oh)**_  
_**I'm the king of the night**_  
_**You're the queen by my side**_  
_**Like a fairytale (a-l-e)**_  
_**Like a fairytale (a-l-e)**_  
_**Love is in the air (oh)**_  
_**Feel it everywhere (oh)**_  
_**I'm the king of the night**_  
_**You're the queen by my side**_  
_**Like a fairytale"**_

Right then I knew Carlos was the one; the two of us dancing and him and our friends singing to me made everything clear. I just had to tell him.

_**"I can't believe**_  
_**It's happening**_  
_**The girl of my dreams**_  
_**Is right here with me, (yeah)**_  
_**Wouldn't trade her for nothing**_  
_**Not even the world**_  
_**Did you play a little somethin'**_  
_**For me and my girl ('cause)"**_

I looked into Carlos' eyes and smiled as he sang and I also studied his face he looked so nervous as if he was going to say something but he was not ready for it in case something went wrong.

**_"I ain't worried about nobody else tonight_**  
**_Let's pretend that there ain't no one else around_**  
**_All that matters is that you're with me_**  
**_Take my hand_**  
**_Take my hand_**  
**_Take my hand_**

**_And we'll go to a place like a fairytale_**  
**_Let this magical night have a happy ending_**  
**_Love is in the air (oh)_**  
**_Feel it everywhere (oh)_**  
**_I'm the king of the night_**  
**_You're the queen by my side_**  
**_Like a fairytale (a-l-e)_**  
**_Like a fairytale (a-l-e)_**  
**_Love is in the air (oh)_**  
**_Feel it everywhere (oh)_**  
**_I'm the king of the night_**  
**_You're the queen by my side_**  
**_Like a fairytale (a-l-e)_**

**_Like a fairytale (a-l-e)_**

**_Like a fairytale (a-l-e)_**

**_Oh_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Take my hand"_**

The song cut to the bridge and Carlos started at me and stopped singing "It takes all the courage in the world for a guy to ask a simple question. More courage is needed when you're 18 and the girl you're going to ask is a princess." He smiled and squeezed me closer to him. "Princess Erika please be my Queen and make Tonight A Fairytale?" The song started the chorus again before I could reply.

_**"And we'll go to a place like a fairytale**_  
_**Let this magical night have a happy ending**_  
_**Love is in the air (oh)**_  
_**Feel it everywhere (oh)**_  
_**I'm the king of the night**_  
_**You're the queen by my side**_  
_**Like a fairytale (a-l-e)**_  
_**Fairytale (a-l-e)**_  
_**Love is in the air (oh)**_  
_**Feel it everywhere (oh)**_  
_**I'm the king of the night**_  
_**You're the queen by my side**_  
_**Like a fairytale"**_

The song faded out and Carlos stared into my eyes looking hopeful. "Yes." I whispered as he leaned in and sealed out lips in a slow, sweet love filled kiss. Everyone at the ball clapped and cheered. "Thank you for saying yes." He cradled my cheek in his hand. "Thank you for making my fairytale come true." I said before I kissed him again. "Congratulations to the royal couple. Three cheers!" Kendall called. "Hip hip hurray! Hip hip hurray! Hip hip hurray!" Carlos took the advantage to kiss me again. "Oh and happy birthday your majesty." Kendall, Logan and James all yelled as they left the stage to end the night and start our fairytale.

* * *

**So I am finally settled into my new timetable at college and getting myself together. I will be posting much more often! :D I will let you all know of a posting scheduel I have come up with on my main stories so go check them out if you haven't yet and I hope you have all enjoyed this little story I came up with in a coffee shop. Probably popped into my head because I had a Disney princess movie marathon with my sister the other day too ;) **

**Let me know what you think please and if you would possibly want to know what Carlos and Erika get up to in the future and cope being young rulers or something xD **


End file.
